


Part of Your World

by Lasvegolas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, BAMF John, Comedy, Disney, M/M, Merman Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasvegolas/pseuds/Lasvegolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the sea, under the sea...<br/>Well it's a Little Mermaid AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Mermaid AUs...

Part of your world.  
Chapter 1.

The arena stage was truly spectacular, vast sweeping cliffs of pink sand, glittering with a multitude of inlaid shells. The audience swelling the concert hall, sat in eager anticipation, eyes bright as the trumpets sounded for the highly desired final act. With baited breath, the crowd tilted forward unwittingly as with a majestic swirl the centre curtains swung open to reveal, nothing. Hastily, the curtains snapped shut and the entrance trumpet sounded again before once more the curtains opened to the same result. The next few minutes were filled with distressed mutters as, before the waiting crowd, the introduction repeated another three times and the stage remained completely empty . A horrified silence decended in the air, broken only by an exasperated sigh from a high balcony; uttered by a worried looking grey haired Mer as beside him his tall companion sat in rigid, icy silence.  
"Oh, Sherlock."  
Later, as they moved through the bitterly murmuring departing crowd, the hastily assembled replacement act had not appeased the crowd who, to a Mer had come for one act only. Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector with the Deep Sea Homicide Division, who was enjoying a rare evening off, glanced across to meet the icy eyes of his companion. Mycroft Holmes' face was set in resolution, and with a sinking feeling in his fins, Gregory knew the tall ginger haired Mer had finally come to a decision he would be unmovable from. Seconds later he heard it.  
"Well, I believe that this can be called the final straw Inspector, I apologise for inviting you out for a fruitless evening but at least now my mind is clear on one matter. There can be no more leniency. Sherlock must be controlled. I will see to it immediately. Good evening, Inspector," He concluded as they arrived at their transport.  
Hundred of protests in Sherlock's defense and at Mycroft's utterly mistaken belief that it had been the concert that he had come for, ran through Inspector Lestrade's headI, but they died on his lips in the face of the other's cold fury.  
Mycroft Holmes bowed politely, then departed hastily, clearly distracted with his schemes. As Gregory watched his sleek vessel speed away pulled by four ink black seals, he felt a vibration in his waist pouch, opening it he took out his sonar phone and read the bleeping message.  
Totally bored today so I solved a case for you.  
If the brother breeds green ladder fish arrest him.  
SH.  
Inspector Lestrade sighed again.  
"Oh, Sherlock."

The job wasn't all that difficult for the salary, which sounded ludicrously generous. So much so that John had been automatically suspicious. But as many times as he reread the missive he couldn't find anything concealed, even in the fine print, that gave cause for alarm.  
Frowning, he sat with the letter in hand, such a mundane sounding job, the daily care taking of a young merman. Duties, apart from medical assistance if required, seemed nothing more than merely keeping him company and track of his schedule. Babysitting. John's frown turned into a scowl, this was far below his abilities, even with a medical discharge a highly experienced medical merman of the Oceania Force brought a skill set that any potential employer would drool over. He could put his talents to far better use, so why was this request causing more temptation than the pile of other offers laying on his desk?  
Really, he would be far more stimulated in that trauma clinic...But unable to resist the urge, he grabbed his Fintop and searched 'Sherlock Holmes'.  
Twenty minutes later John still hadn't found any real reason to accept the job, only the odd feeling in his fins was still there. To his relief the Mer 'Sherlock Holmes' wasn't a child or young juvenile as he had half suspected. He appeared to be roughly ten years younger than John and was an acclaimed musician renowned for playing the violin. He appeared both wildly popular and somewhat despised. John read the countless reviews and comments on a recent article with raised eyebrows. Apparently Mr Holmes wasn't the most reliable or even polite person, no fewer than 17 cancelled concerts and appearances in the past year alone. God, why would anyone bother with such an arse? Wondered John, peering at the grainy picture of a tall figure, head bowed over a violin on stage. Curiously, he played the sample music offered, but his speaker was broken and the high, tinny squeak it emitted didn't enlightened him.  
But nevertheless, John already knew he had decided to pursue this further, really it couldn't hurt, and he had plenty of other options should this one turn out to be simply too boring to accept. Reaching for his current-line phone he dialled the number on the bottom of the letter.  
In the mortuary of Bart's Hospital, Sherlock Holmes, the biggest sensation in classical music in the seven seas was currently staring at a corpse of whale with intense scrutiny. Leaning closer he sniffed at it, the gills on his long neck flaring delicately.  
"How fresh?" he asked in a deep baritone, his green-blue eyes shining brightly.  
"Couple of hours, natural death he was one of the hospital's cargo section," the hovering lab technician answered eagerly, looking at him with ill concealed awe.  
"He was an orca-'  
"Yes, thank you Molly. I am quite able to determine what type of creature he is, in face of the overwhelming visual evidence," Sherlock cut her off curtly, his long tail swishing impatiently.  
"I will start with the trident, I think," he decided and extended a pale, long fingered hand expectantly.  
"What...oh yes, sorry," the Maid hastily handed him a long three pronged spear.  
Making no noise, he grasped it, and with fluid savage motions, began to stab the carcass. Flinching, the small brown haired mermaid swam back a distance.  
"If you're uncomfortable Molly then leave, you're a complete distraction from my research," Sherlock ordered coldly, then added, "Besides, you need to go to the baths, your mouth is covered in some stain...coral berries perhaps, or red kelp. Which is it? Oh wait I know, don't reply," With a wave of his unstabbing hand he dismissed her completely.  
Later, deep in his experiment, Sherlock suddenly felt eyes watching him. Sighing at the interruption, he spoke resignedly "A black coffee weed, no foam," He requested, not bothering to look up.  
"Say 'please' and I may," a clear firm voice responded and Sherlock froze, he calculated rapidly, not much to go on unseen and yet he felt confident. Straightening up, he spun around smoothly and said. "A black coffee weed with no foam, please...Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
